


Every Little Thing She Does

by m4jor3tt3



Series: Love Without The Wobbly Knees [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4jor3tt3/pseuds/m4jor3tt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Jessika sees her, she’s nothing more than just a blip on her radar. Another freshman with bright but nervous eyes. They had no classes together, occasionally saw each other in the hallway. Jessika noticed that she sat alone at lunch, and briefly considered sitting with her and introducing herself. She never did."</p>
<p>Or rather, what happened while Finn and Poe were getting together in Love Without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jessika sees her, she’s nothing more than just a blip on her radar. Another freshman with bright but nervous eyes. They had no classes together, occasionally saw each other in the hallway. Jessika noticed that she sat alone at lunch, and briefly considered sitting with her and introducing herself. She never did.

* * *

Summer of sophomore year, Jessika went to lacrosse camp (she played softball in the spring of freshman year, but she didn’t like the team or the coach, or even the sport, she just needed something to occupy herself) and met Poe Dameron, a lanky and awkward looking boy with long curly hair and braces who’d already started playing on D’Qar’s team last year and was required to attend the camp. He had a loud laugh and a bright smile, and he and Jessika hit it off instantly. They had a lot in common, both were athletic, outgoing, and Jessika thought his jokes were funny, regardless of how many times he told them. They exchanged phone numbers and ended up spending time together even after camp had ended. Jessika met Poe’s dog, a sweet corgi who took every opportunity to sit in someone’s lap, and just before school started back up Jessika was met with a somewhat teary confession from Poe who told her that he was gay. Jessika was relieved to hear this, having thought Poe had been attempting to flirt with her through all the bad jokes and arms thrown over her shoulders in tight hugs. Poe had been even more relieved, and had hugged her for about five straight minutes in thanks for her acceptance.

When classes started, Jessika noticed that the girl had started hanging around a new boy in school, a transfer from First Order Academy. Seeing them together stirred something in Jessika’s stomach, but she tried to ignore it. Lacrosse filled most of her time. Poe had asked her if she knew who the new kid from FOA was, saying that his lab partner usually sat with him at lunch, which prompted Jessika to ask about Poe’s lab partner.

Her name was Rey. She was a fencer. Poe had tried to convince her to come to a lacrosse game.

After that, Jessika had trained her eye to find Rey in a crowd. 

* * *

Junior year, both Poe and Jessika had gotten promoted to captains of the lacrosse team- or rather, Poe had gotten the coveted position of junior captain, and had refused to be captain the following year unless Jessika was his co-captain. The senior captain, a bulky young man everyone called Snaps, had agreed with a laugh. It was also that year the team lost one of their best defenders, Muran, who severely hurt his neck in a match against FOA and wasn’t able to play the following year, and actually ended up moving to another town that summer. Rey had also come to a match that year, and after the match on her way to the locker room, Jessika had bumped into her. Jessika was sweaty and covered in mud and grass stains, her hair a stringy mess falling out of the bun she’d hidden beneath her helmet, but Rey looked at her (having to look down, but not as much as others had to considering Jessika’s height) like the sun was in her eyes. Jessika first wished that she was more presentable when she bumped into Rey, but then wished that she had had time to talk to her longer.

That summer, Jessika shared with Poe a confession that was eerily similar to one Poe gave her last summer.

* * *

Senior year, Poe had started talking to the FOA transfer student, who Jessika had learned to be called Finn. Jessika wasn’t concerned with this, mostly because it meant that if they became friends, Jessika could start talking to Rey more often. 

A few days before the lacrosse’s biggest match of the season, Jessika had finally made a move to talk to Rey. It was lunch, Poe had been talking to Finn, and Jessika had managed to sneak up on him to jump onto his back. “Hey, where’s Rey?” She had asked, surprised to see her come out to the courtyard right after the question was asked. She slid off of Poe’s back to quickly walk up to her. “Hey, so, we haven’t been… formally introduced-”

“You’re Jess Pava, I know who you are,” Rey said awkwardly, smiling and pushing her hair behind her ear. “Your friend Poe has been putting the moves on Finn.”

Jessika laughed. “Yeah, it’s uh… it’s kind of pathetic. Poe likes to think he’s so stellar at flirting.”

“I don’t know, it’s kind of cute.” Rey smiled. Jessika’s chest tightened. She cleared her throat and stuck her thumbs into her pockets. “So, on Friday, I’m throwing this party. It’s after the lacrosse game because somehow, it’s become a tradition that I throw the after game parties- probably because my parents are never around and they have a killer stock of liquor, I’m… that isn’t what this is about, I didn’t…”

“I’m… flattered by the invitation, but I’m not sure if I can go,” Rey said, smiling sadly. “I’ve got a fencing match that day. It’s… I guess it’s a big deal, but…”

“I get it, I get it,” Jessika said, waving her hand dismissively before reaching out to grab Rey’s arm tightly. “But… if you have any extra time afterwards… it’d be really cool to see you there.”

Rey smiled again, and Jessika decided that she would’ve done anything to keep her smiling.

“I’ll think about it.” Rey said.

Jessika grinned at her and squeezed her arm before looking over her shoulder to catch up with Poe and the rest of the team to practice.

* * *

The Pava residence was known for the parties Jessika hosted there after school dances, and more notably, lacrosse games. After D’Qar’s big win against FOA that Friday, Jessika had ridden with Poe and Finn back to her house. She’d asked Finn if Rey ever talked about her, but Poe told her, essentially, to keep it in her pants. Jessika hadn’t been expecting to see Rey pulling up to her house that evening, but she was elated when Rey climbed out of the car and she ran up to her. “You made it,” she breathed, running a hand through her hair. Rey nodded, biting her lip softly. “Yeah, I… I was in the neighborhood.”

“Funny neighborhood to be in.”

“Hey lovebirds, you can make out later! I’m pretty sure Karé wanted a drink!” Poe shouted from behind the two of them.

Jessika blushed, eyes falling to the ground for a moment. Jessika’s smile faded and she reached out, gently touching Rey’s arm. “Hey, he’s just joking,” she said softly. Rey smiled, eyes closed and shaking her head. “No, it’s… it isn’t that.” Jessika smiled back, biting her lip for a minute, her own eyes falling to Rey’s mouth briefly before she tossed her head toward the house. “C’mon.”

When Rey went into the basement with Poe, Finn and Iolo, Jessika and Karé went through the kitchen. “You alright, boss?” Karé asked, leaning back against the wall as Jessika pulled a few bottles of beer from the fridge. “What do you mean?” Jessika asked, looking up as she held out one bottle to Karé, who pulled her keys from her pocket, using the bottle opener on the ring to pop the cap and take a drink. “You were looking pretty shell shocked when that girl pulled up.” Jessika flushed lightly, brushing her hair behind her ear as she pulled a few more bottles from the fridge. “You know these are twist-offs, right?”

Karé looked at her suspiciously, taking a drink from the bottle before placing a hand on her hip. “Who is she? You’ve been staring at her like the sun shines out her ass.”

Jessika’s blush darkened. “I mean… she’s just a friend- well, she’s Finn’s friend, I’m… trying to be better friends with her-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Karé said, holding a hand out to stop her, hopefully making her realize her foot was in her mouth. “Say no more, boss. Let Momma Kun handle this one.”

“I hate it when you call yourself that.”

“I bet your guests are getting antsy. Let’s bring them their drinks.”

Jessika arched an eyebrow at Karé, who was smirking around the lip of the beer bottle before heading toward the open door leading into the basement.

Jessika ran through the usual rules of her parties- keep your vomit in the bathroom or in your stomach, if you break anything I will actually kick you out of this house and I don’t care if the door hits you on the way out. She passed out bottles, Iolo and Poe taking them gratefully. When she reached Rey, she was somewhat surprised to see her decline the offer, but then she remembered that the other girl had driven herself here. “Designated driver,” Rey said before crossing her arms. Jessika blushed softly, feeling sheepish before turning to Finn, who also declined. His eyes were practically glued to Poe, Jessika wondered if Poe noticed how sickeningly unsubtle Finn was being. “I can get you some water, then,” Jessika said as she turned back to Rey, shooting her a wink before heading toward the stairs. She gave Karé an order to turn on some music just as she reached the landing at the top of the stairs. She filled up a glass of water, rolling her eyes as she heard the song Karé had chosen. There was a heavy rap at the door, and Jessika sighed softly before answering it. “Drinks and cups are where they usually are, folks,” she said, smiling, albeit somewhat tiredly. She was met with a cheer as the large group of students brushed passed her into the house. 

A handful of them followed her back downstairs as she went to deliver Rey’s drink and also drink her own, who smiled up at her and thanked her quietly. Jessika looked over at Finn had to make room on the couch, having to sit closer to Poe, and smirked to herself before sitting down beside Rey. “So, how crazy do these parties really get?” Rey said, leaning over and speaking a little loudly to make sure Jessika could hear her. Jessika shrugged, smiling over at her before taking a drink from her own cup- a vodka and cranberry, heavy on the cranberry (she really only made those for the taste). “Depends. You didn’t see it, but our game was  _ insane _ . We were this close to losing before Poe pulled some insane play right out of his ass and swept the win, so I mean… people can get pretty excited.”

Rey hummed and nodded, taking a sip of water. Jessika licked her lips, distracting herself with her own drink momentarily before looking back over at her. “So, Poe said that Finn told him you fence?”

“Oh,” Rey said, a light pink color coming to her cheeks. She looked  _ adorable _ . “Yeah, I do. My coach is a hard ass and I hate almost every other team in the league he’s got me in, but it’s… it’s fun, I like it.”

“I’m totally clueless when it comes to fencing, tell me about it.”

Rey looked at her with wide eyes before smiling, falling into a very passionate discussion about fencing rules and regulations, as well as the match she’d had before the party against FOA (“Wait, did you say _Ben_ _Solo_? Ben Solo _fences_? He used to play lacrosse, he was _terrible_!”). Seeing the way Rey gush about fencing reminded Jessika of Poe, even herself, when they talked about lacrosse. Part of her wished for a moment that she’d started talking to Rey sooner.

As the basement began to fill up, the music began to slowly overpower the noise of the crowd. Rey was involuntarily curling in towards Jessika, looking uncomfortable with the noise. Jessika debated putting an arm around her before ultimately deciding against it. She saw Karé flirting with some extremely tall junior and rolled her eyes fondly, then saw another junior, a girl, rush up to her and whisper something in her ear. The look that appeared in her eyes flooded Jessika with apprehension. “That’s a great idea!” She shouted.  _ Oh, Jesus. _ Karé held up a finger to the boy she’d been talking to before making her way hastily to the stereo, turning down the volume briefly. “Spin the bottle upstairs in ten!”

Jessika licked her lips quickly, took a deep breath and looked over at Rey. She bit down on her lip before leaning over to whisper into her ear, “Do you want to go upstairs?” Rey looked over at her, then a smirk tugged at her lips and she nodded before standing up. Jessika grinned up at her before quickly following her to the stairs.

The crowd from downstairs had thickened up in the kitchen and the living room. The tables and chairs in the dining room had been pushed off to the sides of the room, up against the wall, and a circle had formed on the hardwood floor. Karé downed the last of a bottle of beer before stumbling into the center of the circle, setting it down on the floor. “I’ve never played this before,” Rey admitted quietly as she sat down beside Jessika. Jessika laughed softly, shaking her head and placing a reassuring hand on Rey’s arm. “Don’t worry about it, if you land on anyone too drunk to keep their hands to themselves I’ll get you out of here.” Rey grinned back at her as Karé spun the bottle with a quick flick of her wrist. 

At first, they just went around the circle, but as drinks were filled and refilled more people were volunteering to spin. At some point, it was mostly volunteer based, and Karé had actually left the group with the boy she’d been talking to earlier in favor of making out on one of the couches in the next room over. “Jess!” She shouted, pulling away from the boy for a moment and craning her neck to look back into the dining room. “You haven’t played yet!”

Jessika flushed. “Karé, you aren’t even-”

“Jess! Jess! Jess!” Karé’s inebriated chanting infected the crowd; Jessika looked over at Rey who shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Jessika ultimately sighed and leaned forward to spin the bottle herself before pulling her knee up to her chest and watching the bottle go. As it began to slow, the group seemed to all lean forward in anticipation as to who it would land on. Jessika found herself glancing over at Rey, then back at the bottle, which had slowly come to a stop.

Rey blushed. Jessika wished the floor would open up and swallow her. They made eye contact as the group shouted excitedly; Rey smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “We don’t-” Jessika started to protest, but Rey cut her off by waving a dismissive hand. “It’s alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh my  _ God _ , just kiss her already!” Karé shouted, leaning back dramatically over the couch as the boy she was with kissed at her neck delicately. Jessika bit her lip and Rey pushed a hand through her hair, the two of them leaning slightly closer, Jessika’s eyes falling to Rey’s mouth-

They were interrupted by a deafening crash. Jessika shot up, looking around Rey and into the hall outside the dining room, seeing Iolo with his shoulder through the glass of her mother’s china cabinet door, whimpering and attempting to pick shards of it out of his cup. “Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Jessika muttered, looking back at Rey briefly before getting to her feet and storming into the hall.

“What the fuck, Arana?” Jessika snapped as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him free of the cabinet door. He stuttered awkwardly, the remaining sips of liquid in his cup sloshing and splashing toward the rim. Jessika shook her head, rubbing at her face before gesturing to the front door. “Just get out, alright? Find a ride, walk, I don’t give a shit.” Iolo sputtered, looking between Jessika and the cabinet before stumbling toward the living room. Jessika surveyed the mess, trying to find any way she could fix it before she made her way down the hall toward the stairs to the basement. “Dameron, can you help me out?” She shouted as she opened the door. “Arana ran into my mom’s china cabinet and he made a huge fucking mess.”

She went to retrieve the garbage can from the kitchen as Poe made his way up the stairs. “Jesus, Iolo,” she heard him mutter as he made his way toward her. She was on her knees, carefully sifting through the glass from the cabinet and the painted pieces of china. “Did you kick him out?” Poe asked with a smirk as he joined her on the floor.

“Some junior said he’d take him home,” Jessika said, sinking back onto her heels. “My mom’s going to be so  _ pissed _ …” 

“I’ll help you fix it.”

“You’ve met my mom, nothing gets passed her,” Jessika said, laughing in spite of herself before sighing again, taking a shard from Poe’s fingers carefully before getting back to her feet. 

“Everything okay?”

Jessika turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Rey by the entryway to the hall with her hands jammed into her pockets, a slight smile on her face. Jessika’s shoulders slumped slightly as she turned, brushing her hair over her ear.  “Don’t worry, Iolo just had too much to drink,” she said dismissively, rolling her eyes mostly to herself. 

“Do you need help? Does… does he need a ride or anything?”

“No, he’s… fine, I’ve got this,” Jessika bit her lip softly, blushing before looking back to Poe. “Can you just run and grab the broom and dustpan for me? Then you can go and put the moves on Finn again.” Poe rolled his eyes and smirked, turning to head into the kitchen. Jessika sighed, rubbing at one eye as Rey leaned her shoulder into the wall. “So, Iolo can't hold his liquor, huh?” Rey asked lightly, a coy smile playing on her lips. Jessika looked up at her and couldn't help but to smile back, taking a step closer to her and folding her arms over her chest. “He was literally drinking  _ light beer _ , he's such a fucking lightweight.”

Rey snorted, rubbing at her arm awkwardly and looking down at her shoes for a moment. Jessika licked her lips before taking a half step closer, lifting a hand to carefully brush a strand of loose hair away from Rey’s face, tucking it gently behind her ear. Rey looked up at her, a light blush spreading across her lightly freckled cheeks. “So,” she whispered, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth. “You landed on me in spin the bottle.”

Now it was Jessika’s turn to blush. Her hand was still lingering by Rey’s cheek, but she couldn't will herself to pull away. “Yeah, I did,” she responded, voice just as soft. Rey's gaze fell briefly before she met Jessika’s eyes again. “So?”

“So what?”

“Is there… something you need to do? I mean, if we're still following the rules.”

“I-  _ oh _ ,” Jessika breathed, blush darkening. Her fingers rested against Rey’s cheek, her palm lying down on her soft skin; she heard Rey swallow quietly, then watched as her eyes slipped shut before Jessika leaned forward and closed the gap between them. 

Rey’s lips were soft, though slightly chapped. She tasted like cherry Chapstick. Neither her nor Jessika moved, taking their time to find what fit where, and then Jessika was pulling away carefully, head spinning. When she opened her eyes, Rey’s were still closed, a quizzical expression on her face. Jessika’s chest tightened. “What's wrong?” 

Rey’s eyes finally opened and she looked up at Jessika, lips slightly parted. “Nothing, just…” She wet her lips, looking down for a moment before quickly finding Jessika’s eyes again. “Why’d you stop?”

Jessika grinned, Rey mirroring the expression before the hand on Rey’s face disappeared into Rey’s hair, tugging her close. Jessika kissed her sloppily, both hands in her hair now as Rey’s hands found Jessika’s waist. Where Jessika hesitated Rey pushed forward, arms tight around her waist and tongue dragging over Jessika’s lips. Jessika unintentionally pressed her into the wall, her thin frame curving perfectly into Jessika’s. 

Jessika pulled back away from Rey’s mouth reluctantly, eyes still shut as she tried to catch her breath, looking over into the other room when she heard a loud whistle. A faint blush spread across her face as she saw Karé looking over at the two of them raising a red cup high and grinning. “Oh, jeez,” she muttered, smiling slightly before turning to kiss Rey again, but cut herself short when she saw Rey flushing bright red and shrinking back against the wall. “Hey, hey, what's wrong?” Jessika asked quickly, gently resting her hands on Rey’s face. Rey shook her head, batting Jessika’s hands away and fumbling in her pockets for something. “Nothing, I… I’m sorry, I should go-”

“Rey, wait, we can talk about this-”

But Rey was already pushing past her and making her way down the hall. Jessika went to go after her but a hand quickly closed around her forearm. She turned to see a grinning Karé on her arm, who breathed out a laugh. “You’re welcome,” she slurred. “Told you I could get you two together.”

“What the fuck, Kun?” Jessika hissed, pulling her arm out of her grasp. “She got totally embarrassed and now… now, I don’t know, she’s gone-”

“What did I do?” Karé laughed, her hands going to her hips. “All I did was-”

“Wolf whistle like some old pervert in a bar? Yeah, that helped a lot.”

“Look, babe, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t,” Jessika said quickly, holding a hand up to stop her. “Don’t call me babe, don’t… don’t talk to me, I have to try and find her.”

Jessika ran a hand through her hair, quickly rushing toward the basement stairs, only to bump into Poe, who was holding onto the wall for support. “Poe, have you seen Rey?”

Poe looked confused. “She said she had a headache and was getting ready to take Finn home.”

“Wait- really? Shit,” she muttered, pushing passed Poe to get to the front door. She quickly wound her arms around herself as she made her way down the driveway, catching sight of Rey unlocking her car. “Rey, wait, please,” she shouted, rushing up to them. Rey glanced up at her, blushing and quickly brushing a hair over her ear. “I’ll see you Monday, Jess-”

“Rey, I…” She sighed, quickly stepping around the car to stand in front of Rey. “Just listen to me for… two seconds.” Rey bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair before nodding, crossing her arms. Jessika’s breath caught in her throat for a moment before she closed her eyes and sighed softly. 

“I know that… a shitty party is not the most romantic setting and definitely not… first date worthy, but-”

“First date?” Rey interrupted briefly, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“I-” Jessika breathed out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, first date. And I’m sorry for what happened with… with Karé and everything but… if you’re okay with it, then… I’d like to take you on a real date.”

“Jess, I…” Rey sighed, shaking her head and pushing a hand through her hair. “I like you a lot, I really do, I just… I’ve never been in a relationship, let alone-”

“I can understand why you’d be nervous about being with me, I’m… nervous as hell even asking you this right now,” Jessika interrupted, reaching out to gently touch Rey’s arm. “And if you say no, I won’t be upset. But if you say yes, then… then I promise I-”

“Alright, alright,” Rey interrupted with a slight laugh. She looked down at Jessika’s hand on her arm, biting her lip before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. “Here,” she said, pulling up her contacts. “Give me your number.” 

Jessika looked down at the phone and smiled, quickly taking it and tapping her number out, licking her lips before handing it back. Rey looked down at the string of numbers on the illuminated screen then nodded, pocketing the phone again. She bit her lip again, then leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Jessika’s cheek. “I’ll text you later.”

When Jessika returned to the house, she noticed the crowd in the dining room had thinned out considerably- Karé was back on the couch with the boy from earlier, Poe was still standing by the door to the basement, his head tilted back against the wall. “Hey,” she said as she shut the front door behind her. “You alright?” Poe grunted in response, shrugging one shoulder. “Is there any more beer?” Jessika smiled fondly, sliding an arm around Poe’s shoulders. “Why don’t we just go watch a movie?”


	2. Chapter 2

Both Karé and Poe had stayed over that night, and when they woke up the next morning, painfully hungover, Jessika assessed the damage of the house. She made coffee while Poe and Karé helped themselves to bowls of cereal and aspirin (they’d done this many times before, it was practically routine now). The china cabinet was the worst of it, Jessika decided she would deal with that; Poe took the living room and kitchen; Karé handled the basement and upstairs. They managed to get the place looking presentable again in under two hours, a personal record, before Karé finally headed out. 

Poe was in the living room, lounging across the couch with one arm thrown over his eyes fairly dramatically. Jessika could barely hold back a snort of laughter as she went and sat on the arm of the couch, crossing her arms. “What is it now, your highness?”

“I’m still pretty hungover,” he muttered, pulling his arm back to rub his eye for a moment. “Can I take a nap? Then we can go back to my place and drink more.”

Jessika hummed for a moment and shrugged. “You know, I’ve got some joints stashed away.”

“ _ Oh _ , bring those, too. But nap first.”

* * *

“I did something stupid,” Poe sighed as he tuned his guitar halfheartedly. Jessika took a short pull from a bottle of beer, having brought a case over to Poe’s after both of them had taken a nap. She was sitting with her legs crossed with her back against the wall on Poe’s bed, glancing over to the door as BB-8 ran into the room. “When do you do anything else?” She laughed softly.

“I’m serious, Testor,” Poe insisted, setting the guitar down and leaning it against his side table before sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. “At the party. I… I didn’t want to drink because I knew that…”

“You’d get flirty and or handsy?”

Poe let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Jessika simply shook her head, patting her lap to invite BB-8 up onto the bed, an invitation the corgi took happily. “Listen, buddy,” she said, finishing off her beer and setting the empty bottle on the floor. “You should really just stop second guessing yourself. I see the way you look at him, like he’s some… I don’t even know. A ray of light. He’s blinding you.”

“You can say that again,” Poe sighed, turning to lie back onto the bed, his head by Jessika’s knee. BB-8 licked at his cheeks for a moment before resting her head down on Jessika’s thigh. 

“Look at me and Rey, Poe,” she offered. “I’ve been… staring her down practically for the past three years, hoping that she might say or do something. And when she didn’t, I did. And now…”

“What do you mean, you did something?” Poe laughed, sitting up once again. “You rigged spin the bottle so that you could kiss her, and then she left right after that.”

“Yeah, but we also exchanged numbers and we’ve been texting ever since Friday, right? That’s something. You’ve been texting Finn for what… three weeks now?”

“Something like that.”

“And what have you done?”

Poe sighed, falling back onto the bed, his face buried in the crumpled blankets. “Why don’t you just date him for me?” He asked, voice muffled. He felt Jessika’s hand on his back, her laugh shaking the bed. “Only if you date Rey for me.”

“You can do that all on your own, you’re better at this than me.”

“Easier said than done, my friend,” Jessika said, patting the back of Poe's head gently before he sat up. “Can we smoke now?”

The two of them had split a joint, as well as both drinking one more beer before Jessika found her phone to call and order a pizza. BB-8 was sleeping on the floor beside the bed, and Poe’s head was in Jessika’s lap, soft laughter making his shoulders shake as Jessika ran her fingers through his hair. “I remember when I first saw him,” Poe sighed, relaxing into Jessika’s touch. “He went to a lacrosse game with Rey.”

“Yeah, I remember that, too,” Jessika said sleepily, leaning back on one hand and grinning. “That was Rey’s first game. I thought Finn was her boyfriend.”

“She was wearing one of his sweatshirts,” Poe remembered, eyes opening slightly.

“She looked so small.”

“The stadium lights made him look like he was glowing.”

“She looked like she would have rather been anywhere else.”

“Do you have another joint?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

The doorbell rang about halfway through their second joint, which caused Poe to groan tiredly and sit up to head toward the front door, BB-8 at his heels. Jessika laid back on the bed, stretching her legs out and folding her hands behind her head. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, groaning softly at the rush of blood in her ears, as she heard Poe shout. She quickly got to her feet and rushed down the hall into the kitchen, running her hand through her hair and scratching at the back of her head. “What happened?”

“BB-8 got out and… and neither of us can drive and-”

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Jessika said soothingly, grabbing Poe’s arms. “We’ll find her. I’ll call Karé.”

Jessika quickly pulled her phone from her pocket, one hand still on Poe’s arm as she dialed Karé’s number.

* * *

“And he still hasn’t found her?”

“No, and I feel like it’s my fault.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, and it isn’t his fault either.”

Jessika and Rey were at the back of the library during lunch, sitting on the floor beside a dusty, unused bookshelf. Jessika’s head was on her shoulder while she finished off a granola bar, her other hand smoothing over Jessika’s hair; she was wearing the flannel Jessika had been wearing earlier that day, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Jessika sighed quietly, closing her eyes and her shoulders sinking. “I just wish I could’ve found her for him. He’s been really down anyway because of his crush on Finn and then his dog runs away, just-”

“Hey,” Rey cut her off, arm winding around her shoulders and giving her a brief squeeze. Jessika lifted her head, catching Rey’s eyes. She smiled slightly as Rey’s fingers gently dragged over her cheek. “Is there anyone around?” Jessika whispered, glancing around the bookshelves briefly. Rey shook her head quickly, biting her lip for a moment before Jessika leaned in to kiss her quickly. Rey hummed quietly against her mouth, hands lacing behind Jessika’s neck. Jessika smiled against her mouth, reaching up to carefully tug her hair out of the bun she’d thrown it up into, tangling her fingers through her hair as it fell down over her shoulders. Rey giggled softly as Jessika gently kissed down over her chin and onto her neck, tightening her arms around her shoulders. “Jess, careful, you know-” She gasped softly as Jessika looked up at her through her eyelashes, gently kissing her collarbone. She dropped her head back with a sigh and sat back slightly to escape Jessika’s mouth reluctantly, pulling her phone from her back pocket. “Finn’s wondering where I am.”

“Can’t he wait?” Jessika whined quietly, leaning forward to try and kiss Rey again. She turned her head carefully, Jessika’s lips hitting her cheek instead of her mouth.

“Come  _ on _ , you promised me that… what we’re doing wouldn’t interfere with mine and Finn’s friendship. He’d be crushed, and he’d never let me hear the end of it. Besides, we shouldn’t even be doing this at school.”

Jessika sighed but smiled, dropping her head onto Rey’s shoulder. “Fine, alright. I could go for some lunch anyway.”

They walked down the hall to the cafeteria together before reluctantly parting as Rey made her way to the courtyard and Jessika found the lacrosse table. Karé turned over her shoulder when she saw Jessika approaching and whistled, grinning. “And where have  _ you _ been?”

“None of your goddamn business,” Jessika said, batting the side of Karé’s head fondly before taking her apple from her tray. 

“Weren’t you wearing a flannel earlier?” Iolo asked, taking a drink from a bottle of water. Jessika rolled her eyes, taking a bite from her apple and taking a seat across from her. “Weren’t you getting hammered and make a fucking mess of my house?”

“ _ Burn _ ,” Karé laughed, punching Iolo’s arm.

Lunch went on as it usually did, Karé and Jessika ruthlessly teasing Iolo about how he can’t hold his liquor, Iolo and Jessika teasing Karé about how the guy she tried to hook up with was actually just a really tall sophomore, discussing how practice at lunch should go without their captain there. Jessika hadn’t been expecting Rey to rush up to her, a notebook tucked under her arm and her other hand quickly finding Jessika’s wrist, her lips pressed against her ear. “You know where Poe’s locker is, right?” She whispered, loud enough for Jessika to hear while still remaining an air of secrecy. Jessika nodded, smiling as she felt Rey press a light kiss to Jessika’s ear before continuing. “Finn wrote him a really sweet poem and I’m tired of them awkwardly flirting around each other and I think that his poem could get them together.” Jessika laughed excitedly, holding onto Rey’s hand tightly as her eyes found Finn rushing toward them. “You’re a goddamn genius,” she giggled, getting to her feet and threading her fingers through Rey’s and quickly rushing through the thick cafeteria crowd.

“Rey!” Jessika heard Finn shout; she laughed again, squeezing Rey’s hand as she laughed back. They skidded through the hallway, Jessika finding Poe’s locker with ease. “Quick, quick, give me the notebook,” she whispered, letting go of Rey’s hand to dial in Poe’s locker com. 

“Wait, I gotta find the right page,” Rey laughed lightly, flipping through the notebook as Jessika wrenched the locker open. She heard Rey tear the page out, and Jessika took it quickly, folding it carefully and slipping it into one of Poe’s textbooks. She slammed the locker shut before glancing around the hallway briefly; she grabbed Rey’s hand and dragged her toward a janitor supply closet, slamming the door behind her quickly and twisting the lock on the knob. Rey laughed, leaning against the wall and running a hand through her hair. “What are you doing?” She giggled as Jessika smirked devilishly, grabbing Rey’s waist and leaning in to kiss her sloppily. “I just love kissing you.” She breathed, tilting her head and humming against Rey’s mouth. Rey laughed softly, going to wrap her arms around Jessika’s neck before Jessika quickly stopped her to carefully push her flannel off of Rey’s shoulders. “I’m taking this back.”

Rey gasped in mock surprise. “How  _ dare  _ you,” she laughed, biting Jessika’s lip playfully. “It looks better on me than it does on you anyway.”

Jessika pulled away, smirking and arching an eyebrow as she tied the flannel around her waist. “You just lost kissing privileges for the rest of the day.”

Rey scoffed. “Please. Like you could go the rest of the day without kissing me at least once.”

Jessika sighed, her smirk softening into a smile. “I hate it when you’re right.”

The two of them stumbled out of the closet, laughing quietly, hands still tangled together, before Rey kissed her cheek carefully and headed down the hall. Jessika hummed, crossing her arms and starting down the hallway. She stopped and sighed when she saw Finn sitting on the floor in front of Poe’s locker, and once Finn looked up and met her eyes, she saluted and grinned, walking up to her and placing one hand on her hip. “Oh, honey,” she sighed, shaking her head fondly.  “You’ll thank me later.”

“You know, for some reason, I highly doubt that,” Finn said, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants. “You know, you could help me out and unlock the locker for me. I know all this was Rey’s idea.”

“It was,” Jessika said, folding her arms across her chest. “But I thought it was a good one. He’ll love it.”

“But-”

Jessika shushed him, holding her hands up for a moment before resting them on Finn’s shoulders. Her eyes were closed for a moment, taking a deep breath before smiling and opening them once again. “He’ll love it.” She repeated, lifting one hand to pat Finn’s cheek before turning on her heel to head down the hall once again.


End file.
